It's The Great Pumpkin, Ashley Davies
by Maria1229
Summary: Spencer and Ashley spend Halloween together. ONESHOT. SpencerxAshley. Fluff.


_South of Nowhere_ is a property of The-N and Viacom. I'm not a crack monkey therefore I do not work for the writers of _South of Nowhere_. I just borrow their characters for my own pleasure.

**Author's Note:** This fic was inspired by that YouTube clip of Gabrielle Christian in the pumpkin patch. If you haven't seen it yet, go check it out. :D

* * *

**It's The Great Pumpkin, Ashley Davies**

Ashley giggled as she typed away on her laptop. Images of various people dressed in outrageous costumes appeared on her screen as she clicked on a specific link. Halloween was that weekend and she was making sure that the costumes that she had ordered for her and Spencer would arrive on time.

She smiled as she saw her order had been shipped a few days ago and she would probably receive it by tomorrow. Ashley knew that ordering the costumes at the beginning of October was a great idea. Everything else was almost sold out. She giggled again and clicked on the image of her and Spencer's costume.

"Ash, I'm home," Spencer called when she walked into the loft.

Ashley just waved her hand from the couch as she continued to look at the images.

Spencer shook her head as she dumped her school bag in the corner and went behind the couch where her very distracted girlfriend was sitting. "What the hell are you looking at?" she asked as she peered over her shoulder and looked at the screen. "Some weird role playing porn site?"

Ashley tilted her head back and gave her a dorky smile. "Kiss," she demanded before answering her question.

Spencer shook her head again but obliged as she leaned down to kiss Ashley. "Now, what are you looking at?" She took a seat beside Ashley and cuddled against her side.

"Our Halloween costumes," Ashley answered and turned the laptop towards Spencer. "Ego is having a Halloween party and costumes are required."

"I am not wearing that in public," Spencer said as she stared at the screen. "For God's sake, Ashley. Will I even fit in that?"

Ashley looked at her innocently. "What? You said she was one of your favorite cartoon characters. You as a slutty Tinker Bell and me as slutty Peter Pan would be perfect!"

"Um, are you sure that's not actually Tinker Bell's real outfit?" she asked pointing to the screen where the some random girl was wearing the fairy outfit. "I don't really think I could fit one of my boobs in there."

Ashley burst out laughing which earned her a glare. "Oh, come on, Spence. It's Halloween. The one night of the year where girls are allowed to dress like a total slut nobody can say anything about it."

Another glare. "Stop watching _Mean Girls_. Now get dressed so we can leave already." Spencer got off the couch and went to their bedroom.

Ashley closed her laptop and followed her girlfriend with confusion written all over face. "Go where?" She started to change out of her sweats and into some real clothes. Even if she didn't know where they were going, Ashley went wherever Spencer told her to go.

"To go get a pumpkin," Spencer said as she ran a brush through her hair.

"Why do we need a pumpkin?"

"Because it's almost Halloween and we still don't have one."

Ashley scratched her head. "Um, but what are we going to do with a pumpkin?"

Spencer stared at her. "Carve it?" she said slowly. "My family gets one every year."

Ashley smiled. It seemed like such a typical Carlin thing to do. She could just imagine a little Spencer carving her pumpkin with her brothers.

"Okay, but where are we going to put it? It's a loft. It's not like we have a porch or balcony."

"You don't always have to put pumpkins outside. We can set in on the dining room table as a center piece."

Ashley frowned as she followed Spencer back to the living room. She didn't want to carve a pumpkin. That seemed like a lot of work and her lazy ass didn't want to cut open into a gooey fruit.

"Do we have to?" she asked as Spencer tossed her the car keys.

"You don't want to carve a pumpkin with me?" Spencer pouted a little and Ashley was a goner.

"Okay fine, let go get your stupid pumpkin." She opened the door and Spencer smiled, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "But just think about the life of a pumpkin. Grow up in the sun, happily entwined with others, then someone comes along, cuts you open and rips your guts out."

Spencer stared at her again. "Okay, stop watching _Buffy_."

Ashley laughed. "What can I watch then?"

"The Food Network. There's a pumpkin carving challenge on tomorrow."

Ashley just shook her head at her dorky girlfriend as they made their out of the building.

---

The pumpkin patch was located in a part of the city that Ashley has never been to. She raised her eyebrow as she parked her Porsche in front of a barn house. She had no idea Los Angeles had barn houses.

"Okay, where the hell are we? Kansas?"

Spencer ignored her and got out the car and headed towards the entrance. Ashley reluctantly followed her and immediately brought hand to her nose when she entered the barn. "Oh my God, this place smells like a barnyard!"

Spencer glared at her. "It is a barnyard, Ashley. Now quit being a baby."

Ashley tried to breathe through her mouth as she watched Spencer inspect all the different pumpkins they had. There were a few other people there who were also looking for their pumpkins. She smiled when a little girl was trying to pick up one that was twice the size of her.

"How about this one?" Spencer called.

Ashley went to go look at the pumpkin Spencer was pointing out. It looked like a regular pumpkin to her. "That's good, now can we go now?"

Spencer inspected it a little more. "You think it's a decent size to carve an intricate design?"

"I don't know, Spence, you're the pumpkin carver expert." She was starting to get restless. The place smelled so bad and she didn't want to start to smell like it as well.

"Hm, I don't know. I'm going to look for more over there." Spencer walked over to another part of the barn and Ashley repressed a groan. "Ashley, look they have a petting zoo!" Spencer called excitedly. She stood in front of the gates and poked her hand through, trying to pet some of the animals.

Ashley dragged herself to where Spencer was a made a look of disgust. "Spencer, aren't those things like really dirty?"

"They're called goats, Ash," she said as she petted one that had his head pressed against the gate. "Hi, there," she said cutely to the animal.

This time Ashley let out an annoyed groan. "Come on, Spence, I thought we were here to get a pumpkin not play Old McDonald."

"I'm scratching his thinking spot," Spencer said as she scratched the top of the goat's head, unfazed by Ashley's attitude.

Ashley had to smile at this. Sometimes her girlfriend didn't know exactly how cute she was.

"Alright, Little Bo Peep, let's go before you adopt that thing." She tugged on Spencer's belt loop.

"Little Bo Peep had sheep, not goats," Spencer clarified as she stepped away from the gate. "Bye, Billy."

Ashley smiled again. "Billy?"

"Yes, I named him Billy."

Ashley kissed her. "You are so goddamn cute."

Spencer blushed and finally picked out a pumpkin.

---

Pumpkin carving, Ashley found out, was actually really fun. She actually enjoyed cutting into it and taking out all the seeds and filling. Of course Spencer did the actual carving. She offered help but Spencer went all Halloween Nazi on her and forbade her to go anywhere near a knife. Spencer carved out a nice cat. It was now sitting in the middle of their dining table with a candle in it while Spencer and Ashley sat in the living room watching a movie.

"Run, you stupid bitch!" Ashley screamed at screen.

"Ash, you know she's going to die," Spencer said. "You've seen this movie a million times."

"Yeah, I know, but why did she have to stop? The parade was RIGHT there."

Spencer shook her head and was thankful when her cell phone rang. She didn't think she could listen to Ashley's _I Know What You Did Last Summer_ rant one more time.

"Hello?....Oh, hey, mom….Really?....Um, yeah we did, but let me go ask Ashley and I'll get back you?...Okay, love you bye." Spencer hung up and returned to the couch.

"Ask Ashley what?" Ashley said as she paused the movie.

Spencer gave her the biggest smile. "Well, the hospital is having this Halloween party for the staff and my mom and dad wanted to go."

"And?"

"Well, that means no one will be at home to hand out candy to kids," Spencer continued trying to read Ashley's face.

"Okay…"

"And my mom wanted to know if we wanted to do it."

Ashley's face fell. "But what about Ego and our costumes?" she said pointing towards their room where the Tinker Bell and Peter Pan costumes were hung up on their closet door.

"I didn't say we'd do it. I said we get back to her," Spencer clarified but there was something in her voice that Ashley recognized very well.

"But you want to?"

Spencer smiled and cuddled up against Ashley. "Well yeah. You know I'm not much of a partygoer and as much as you want to see me in that costume, I wouldn't feel comfortable wearing that in front of people."

Ashley sighed and put her arm around her girlfriend. "Fine, let's spend Halloween handing out candy to a bunch of whiny brats," she said.

Spencer kissed her on the cheek. "You're the best."

"I know," she said and kissed her back.

---

Spencer was actually the only one handing out candy while Ashley stayed in the family room munching on the candy she had stolen from the trick or treaters' bowl. When the candy finally ran out, Spencer turned off the porch light and returned to the living room.

"Okay, that's the last of it," she announced and flopped down next to Ashley.

"Finally. Didn't think those brats would ever stop coming."

"You know, you're a pretty big brat yourself," Spencer pointed out.

"I know," Ashley said smiling. "But you choose to love me anyways."

Spencer laughed and turned off the T.V. "Well, my mom and dad won't be home for a while and Glen is out with God knows who, so I believe, Ms. Davies, we have the house to ourselves."

Ashley gave her a grin. "Really? Whatever shall we do?"

Spencer climbed on top of her girlfriend and straddled her lap. "Well, I may or may not have brought that costume over."

Ashley's grin grew wider as Spencer started running her fingers through her hair. She stopped at the top and continued to rub the same spot.

"What are you doing?" Ashley asked amused as Spencer started lightly scratching the top of her head.

"I'm scratching your thinking spot," she replied cutely.

Ashley threw her head back and laughed. She then took Spencer's hands and brought them to her lips to kiss. "Well, that's not exactly where my thinking spot is."

Spencer smirked. "Well, then." She got off Ashley and pulled her upstairs to her old bedroom.

"Trick or treat!" Ashley yelled before slamming the door. "I love Halloween!"

END


End file.
